Brought to Light
by J.W.Fathom
Summary: Third of "Gifts of Humor and Love" Dante returns to Hogwarts with her brother, Harry Potter, both with high hopes at a normal year. Though, just as it would happen, they realize they're on their way to another unwanted outcome. Dante grabs hold of Harry to guide him through the troubles that await while they both struggle with their own problems. OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Dante is finally back! If you've just found me, I suggest you read "Can You Ride a Horse?" and "My Name's Not Shirley" before jumping into this. But you don't have to, I give a little background info in my first few chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Magic. The one thing everyone knows about, but not all can grasp. While some perform, others dabble, some theorize, a good number dismiss the possibility, and a large populous actually embrace it. Magic is wondrous and scary, wanted and avoided, accepted and rejected. What a large amount of the world doesn't realize, though, is that it is quite real. Many times no one really thinks about the possibility of wielding magic and learning spells until someone shows up on their doorstep and proves them to be special. And while some children are being told of the other world full of witches and wizards and schools, there are children waiting for a letter of acceptance into a school to teach them how to control their family's power.

There are purebloods, muggleborns, half-bloods and squibs. Although there are other magical creatures out there; you know the sort – vampires, centaurs, elves, and the like, but those come later. What is most important to know, to get started, are about the aforementioned breeds, or so they're called. Purebloods are exactly as they sound: their family lines are pure of magic, never marrying to a family with a trace of non-magical blood in them. Some consider themselves superior to any other race, magical or no; and those are usually the rich types. If families marry into other old pureblood families, there's usually a bountiful source of gold in their family vault or vaults. But not all pureblood families are rich; keep that in mind.

Muggleborns are magical offspring to non-magical parents. There is a debate on where they get their magic, how they obtain it, or which parent or ancestor passed it down. More times than none, strange unexplainable happenings occur around them until they get close to their eleventh birthday. At that point a witch or wizard will visit the child and explain they will need to attend a school to learn to control those happenings. Sometimes the visit is pleasant if not shocked, other times it is an eerily calm atmosphere due to the disbelief, and then of course, it is a horrendous outburst that is always an option. But just as mentioned earlier, it all depends on the acceptance of magic.

Half-bloods are ranged variously, but the key here is one parent is a pureblood. The parents may be muggle-pureblood, half-blood and pureblood pairing, or on some rare occasions, though never documented but an oddly accepted idea, pureblood-squib offspring. Being a half-blood is normally known to the child from their parents or family, but then again, just like non-magical folks, there are such things as orphans and they may not have been told in time.

Then there are squibs. These are of magic descent, but have no powers. These children are not visited by a witch or wizard to prompt schooling, because they have no magical attributes to learn to control. There are many stories of purebloods producing a squib, but if they're the superior type, it is hushed; it is nearly an abomination for such strong bloodlines to fail at producing heirs, or at least, in their minds. Some squibs embrace their heritage and are proud of their family despite being "left out" and so they should. Basically squibs know of the magical world, but do not live in it, opting to live as a muggle – a non-magical being. But there are times squibs live in the other world apart from the muggle way of life.

All across the world there are those who will attend school, are already learning to control their powers, have reached their age to be on their own – age seventeen in the magical world – or are living their lives as a witch or wizard or even embracing the muggle life. No one knows if they meet a magical descendent on the street, for their world is hidden from the others and they are not to use their powers in front of muggles. There are rare occasions which it is needed, but their memories are swiped for their own protection…or so it's said.

And just like the muggle world, there are good times and bad times.

On a piece of land in Tennessee, one of the fifty United states, there is a young witch. She had no idea she had magical abilities as she grew on her parents' farm, though her mother believed otherwise, until a letter arrived strangely by owl. Together the family of three sat with their visitor as he told of another world hidden from many. It was instantaneous; that young girl was ready and willing to attend a school to teach her how to work magic. Immediately she was drawn to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry acceptance letter and when it was discussed over many suppers, she was packed up with her mom and dad and heading across the pond.

This almost-eleven-year-old girl had no idea what to expect, but her mind raced to keep up with her eyes during her trek through Diagon Alley; her first taste of the other world was during a long day purchasing her school supplies. Her country way of life would have been put on hold once she stepped onto Hogwarts Express, but she had been raised as an only child on a hidden hill in Tennessee known as Guardin Spring Ranch; she didn't know how to be anyone else but her true self.

On that train ride to her first school she met a wizarding boy who had only known of his magical abilities not too much longer than she. They enjoyed one another's company the more they were together through their first year and ended up saving an ancient, old, powerful stone from a dark force. If they hadn't sealed their friendship by then, they had that long night. It was clear Dantelesca Browning would be true friends with Harry Potter from then on. She invited him to stay with her for the summer holiday and before their second year, he was adopted into the family and made Tennessee his new home. The loving environment of Guardin Spring Ranch blew his life with his aunt, uncle and cousin out of the water. No longer would he endure an abusive life with the magic-hating relatives.

Their relationship only grew from then. Upon attending their second year the whole school had been under attack. While fingers were being pointed at her brother, Dante fought back with her sharp mind and quick wit; she helped bring justice…in a way. By the end of that year they both realized it was the same dark force, and both times he had been targeted. If schoolwork, which consisted of Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and many other classes, and Quidditch, and trying to be a normal boy weren't enough, an evil wizard just had to try to ruin his life.

Together Dante and Harry had overcome almost everything. They went to their first magical school and were faring well in terms of grades. Harry was the famous boy who didn't want attention, and Dante was the girl who loved to prank and make people laugh; both were popular for their own reasons. They both had loving parents who gave them free reign over their 120 acre ranch as long as they did their chores; though they attended a magical school to learn to control their powers, they were still normal kids who had to learn responsibility. Both kids had friends at school who liked them for them, not only wanting to be closer to the famed Boy-Who-Lived. Dante dismissed the _incredible_ story of Harry's life; she felt more inclined to be his friend for many reasons, not out of pity for his parents being murdered by the same man who was trying to kill him. They had tested one another's loyalty, wisdom, honesty, and friendship, but nothing could tear them apart. And it was well-known.

So here is the story of a girl who loves a once-broken boy as her very flesh and blood, who watches over him as if it was her duty, and journeys with him through his incredible life. But it is also a story of a boy who had been neglected of love, given a new home, learned to trust his instincts and heart, and strive for his life to continue. One child who had been raised an only child with anything and everything she could ever want at her disposal, the other raised in a prison of a home, who was lucky to have a decent meal before sent to his cupboard of a room ten years of his life. Dante, surrounded by love all her life, found an unlikely way to live and share that love with an extraordinary boy who had little to be happy with. Harry, sure to have only school as a way to escape the hell that had become his relative's home, found himself accepting a stranger's affection and finding a new family.

As mentioned before, the wizarding world is not so different from the rest…there are good times and bad times. And Dantelesca Browning learned that her brother, Harry Potter, had a life full of bad times that only climbed in numbers with every year he lived.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I have a million excuses but I doubt you care. So here you are. I do sincerely apologize for the gap. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Different kinds of bliss fill the world, both wizarding and muggle. It can be a sweet kiss between lovers, a toddler's taste of their favorite ice cream, or an elderly woman enjoying a hand-in-hand walk with her long-time husband in the park. Bliss exists in many ways, and for Dante and Harry, it is no different. For the siblings they're happiest being together. With everything they had gone through it was nearly impossible for them to feel comfortable with the other too far away. And when they were side by side, they could accomplish anything…they had proven that time and time again.

Their life at Number 12 Grimmauld Place was unlike the one in their Tennessee home. Where the 120 acre hills and fields proved running room for the kids, their horses, their adventures, and held their various animals and pets, across the pond they had free reign over nearly anything. The main difference between living with Dan and Lesta, who adopted Harry, and Sirius Black was the freedom to perform magic and get into mischief. Sirius had been convicted of murder and barely had a moment of freedom, safe freedom. But that didn't stop him from bonding with his godson and his sister.

If it hadn't been for the two kids and their knack for getting into trouble and climbing back out victorious, the notorious Sirius Black would have been worse than dead. Throughout the school term Harry had only known of a man wanting to kill him-the same man who had led to his parents' death. Dante informed him of everything she knew about the man, which was all hearsay from others' mouths. But after everything it turned out the man was only trying to find the real criminal. And ever since that horrible, long night at Hogwarts, the three had been after leads to find Peter Pettigrew.

"Do you remember the look on our parents' faces when they met Sirius?"

"You mean the moment we told them he was a convicted escapee or the fact he was my godfather and had been best friends with my parents?"

"Both!" Dante laughed as she stared at the ceiling. She loved the mornings at Sirius' place; they could stay in bed and be lazy as long as they wanted. There were no chores to be done at Number 12, so why bother getting up at a certain time?

"I'm just glad they allowed us to visit every other week," Harry said lightly, waving his wand and making his clothes float around.

"Thanks to Lupin," Dante added, picking up her own illegal wand and joining in. Easy practice.

Before Sirius knocked on their door they heard him climbing the stairs. They all knew they didn't need to knock; all three of them had impeccable hearing abilities. They told him to enter and he strolled into their room to perch on the end of the bed. He was a fantastic man with a childish streak. Of course, spending years in the wizard prison, Azkaban, for a crime he didn't commit can make a person a little…odd. But after all the time he spent with the kids, his godson particularly, he was easing back into a semi-normal life.

"Indeed, if it hadn't been for Remus opening that convenient floo network, I may not have been able to see you pups so often," Sirius said, picking up the conversation from the stairwell.

"Illegal you mean," Dante added with a smile.

"Same difference," the man said with a shrug and grin.

"Seems a lot of illegal activities take place around us," Harry put in, sitting up and laying his second wand on the bedside table. "I mean, everything we do at school, the wands we keep on us, our adventures during the night – we're just asking for it."

"It's in your blood, pup," Sirius piped up with another smile. "Me and your dad with Lupin…we were all kinds of trouble in our younger years. The Marauders have a reputation to uphold, and that goes for the heirs."

"I love that map," Dante sighed. "A great piece of magic."

"Didn't Fred and George find that in Filch's office one night?"

"Yeah, leave it to them to go traipsing into the most vengeful person's personal collection in the school. But hey, it's not like Filch knew how to use it."

"Well how did they know?" Harry looked at Dante with a frown. Neither had asked how the twins had managed opening the map to find its secrets.

"They must have solved the riddles," Sirius put in, standing up in excitement. "We Marauders couldn't risk just anyone finding our map and using it, so we put a password upon it. And after realizing there was always a chance we would lose it, we placed more charms upon it. Only those worthy, I suppose you could say, would get a chance with the map."

"Like when it insulted Snape," Dante added with a nod. "Clever you lot were."

"Were? I like to think Moony and I are quite up to speed even in our aged years."

"Well-seasoned," Harry and Dante replied at the same time, causing them all to chuckle.

"You'll be going soon," the words fell from the man's lips before he could hold them. He looked at them and smiled sadly. "I'll miss you guys, I've enjoyed our time together. This old ragged place is much brighter since you two came around. Not to mention Kreacher adores you, Dante."

"When we first arrived, this place was a wreck! And our precious house elf was far from compliant," Dante said with her eyes far away.

"I remember we had to urge our parents to leave in case there were objects that would try to harm them…books, furniture, Kreacher himself – man that was intense."

"And all those charmed knick knacks were disposed of, but we still ran into a lot of trouble since you two were unable to properly defend yourselves."

"That's when we started to grow on Kreacher…when we asked him to find us these wands," Dante put in, holding up her second wand. "After that this whole place was spick and span and muggle-friendly."

"The new décor is quite inviting in itself, really, Lesta has good taste," Sirius said thoughtfully, obviously thinking of his room. After being stuck in a cold, dark cell in Azkaban, it was hard to visualize sleeping anywhere that felt comfortable.

It had been the least Dan and Lesta could do for their son's godfather and only family; they spent weeks visiting the old Black house, fixing it up and helping it become a home. Sirius had hated the place growing up, but it was currently the only place safe for him and it was well hidden. So everyone helped. The peeling walls were freshly painted, old raggedy rugs were replaced with new plush ones, every bit of woodwork polished and gleaming rather than dusty and dank, not to mention the windows being replaced due to the lack of use of them over the years. The old portrait of his late mother, which screeched obscenities when disturbed, finally was taken down and taken to the attic closet; that was a relief for every occupant of the house.

Dan helped build new shelves and doorframes and fixed the stairwells since he was such a good craftsman. Lesta bought mattresses, sheets, curtains, rugs, furniture, kitchen utensils and supplies, and helped in decorating with paints, portraits and candles. Sirius handled all the magical repairs such as heavy lifting, charms to the doors, windows and open flames, and of course, silencing the floorboards. During Dan and Lesta's visits the siblings helped with carrying things behind Lesta, placing this and that around the rooms as she instructed, but when they were gone, the two would pull their illegal wands out and cut the work down in half the time.

No longer did the front door, or in most cases, the fireplace, welcome visitors to a dark, dank, depressing house, but to a warm, inviting and homey domain. Every room held separate themes: the sitting room resembled an old-school replica of the Gryffindor common room; gold and wooden walls, scarlet curtains, plush chairs and couches, cherry wood tables, mantel, and furniture, and light yellow candles along the walls to keep the room dim. The kitchen held a Mexican villa type of feel with bright colors to make the brick walls pop. A new, long wooden table replaced the decaying set and instead of the many chairs, one side held a bench so the other side would seat others in their own seats. The other six bedrooms were respectfully yellow, blue, red, pink, brown, and green. All had white or cherry wood furniture with a small fireplace, wardrobe, and window. Sirius left Lesta to design his room and was pleased with the red and tan walls, wrought iron bed and rustic borders, curtains, and fireplace. His own bathroom was a simple red and white mix with just a splash of black.

The other bathrooms were plain black and white while every hall matched with light purple walls and black curtains and framed pictures. They all decided the attic would remain the mess it was, Buckbeak wouldn't care about the colors Dante had said with a laugh, and they all agreed. The library had been the only room that hadn't gone under major changes; once the dust was cleared and cobwebs pulled down, they all polished the shelves, floors, and windows and decided it was perfect. They only added new furniture since the pre-existing desk and sofas were in shambles. To their surprise the whole room was built with pinewood and they decided to keep the trend and ordered a pinewood desk and matching furniture for the lower level and the small balcony.

Dante and Harry used their wands on most of the purchases their parents made for them. In their bedroom, the slanted wall was yellow with a green bordering bottom. Their other walls were the same dark yet bright green but the bathroom held the yellow. Their furniture was black as their three doors: one led to the hall, one to the bathroom, and the last was to their shared closet. Blue rested on the bed with black pillows, and the utensils within the bathroom were the same light blue as their blanket. They too had a wrought iron bed and with a bit of wand work, their fireplace was also an iron-like material.

"It only took what, a month?"

"Yeah, it could have taken just a couple of weeks if Mom hadn't been working and messing with the time change," Harry added with a nod.

"It was a fun project, I must admit. I hadn't realized all the closets this place had. Two on each floor…and they're quite roomy."

A few grumbles reached into the conversation, pausing their thoughts, before they all went down the stairs to find food in the kitchen. It was a large house hidden away in a muggle neighborhood, magically squeezed between two complexes. Though it looked only two stories tall, it was actually much like the Burrow; Number 12 was quite large on the inside. It had a total of eight bedrooms, five bathrooms, a kitchen with a dining table, a sitting room, a library, three flights of stairs, and also an attic, where the hippogriff stayed. No ghoul, though, to Dante's disappointment.

"We've done so much, Sirius, I hate the thought of leaving you alone," Dante said as she led the boys to the kitchen. They had disposed of the Black family house elf head collection, which hung along the stairwells, and told Kreacher he would not be seen as a trophy, but as a friend. "Whatever will you do without us?"

"Oh, I'm thinking of traveling a bit. I'll always be in touch, of course. While you two are stuck with homework and Snape, I'll be out gallivanting."

"Don't end up galloping into trouble, we haven't found Pettigrew yet," Harry warned with a serious look to his godfather. Dante caught the look over her shoulder and smiled; it was funny to watch the protectiveness between the two swap so often.

"And we're back to our illegal mischief once again – but honestly, after thirteen years of being thought dead, no one would believe a word we say about the matter."

"Dumbledore said he would contact some old friends," Harry lamely put in.

"Right," Dante retorted with a snort.

"You don't care much for Albus?"

"No, Sirius, I really don't care for the way he acted last year. Trust and respect: two of the few main points in life that must be earned."

"What do you mean, the way he acted last year?"

Dante sat at the kitchen table across from Harry and his godfather; Kreacher was already preparing them a small feast for their brunch, which he knew could last hours. Once he saw the glint in the muggleborn's eye he felt compelled to do her bidding. Unlike his family, the blue-eyed girl never shouted at him, and for some reason, he liked that. He heard the conversation as they entered, but as an obedient and loyal house elf, he did not listen too closely. Dante smiled at Kreacher's busy form before she remembered what she had been asked. So she told them her answer. Why would a student not like the headmaster after everything he let her get away with? Well, she told them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I don't understand why you didn't just tell him!"

Dante and Harry had been in the headmaster's office for quite a while, and the tension was only getting thicker. She had blown up on the old man, demanding why he allowed those Dementors to roam the grounds, to chase Harry during a Quidditch match, why there was a man trying to kill him and finding ways to getting close, and why in the world had the facts – or not so factual information – not been told to him once he was told he was a wizard? Why wait three years to hardly know his life and story and background.

"I admit I didn't ask questions, but that was me being the good friend. I don't like bringing up some of my past, so why would I try to dig at my best friend-turned-brother?"

On and on the girl went, telling the headmaster he was worthless, unreliable, untrustworthy, and an old coot. Oh, how angry that young girl had been. She brought up the Sorcerer's Stone and the basilisk that had escaped the Chamber of Secrets due to a diary possessing a child.

"Where were you then, huh? Why didn't you take care of those problems? I can understand this is a magical school, but damn."

Harry had started out with only shock keeping him awake; the events that had taken place had him wildly confused and shredded. He had helped a man escape and let the other be taken captive before he went back to capture the real threat and want to free the convict – but nothing goes as planned for him. He had also been punched in the chest, figuratively, when he found a close friend had, in a way, been working against him. It was another moment he realized he had his sister with him; Dante always knew what to do spur of the moment.

With every octave his sister's voice climbed, the angrier he felt. She was right after all; why hadn't he been told everything from the beginning? He had an album full of pictures of his parents and his one-year-old form, along with their friends that had died or lived on in one way or another. He had never asked much about them, only when he had spotted Lupin in one of the photos had he grown curious. It had been a rule at Number 4, Private Drive: don't ask questions. Again he had reason to curse his life with his relatives…the ones who hated magic.

In the end, Dante was exhausted, had a few scratches, wanted to avoid attention, and was fed up with the headmaster only telling them Harry was not ready. Between the two siblings, their powers were fizzled with the uncontrollable urges during the session within the office; a few portraits had been hit, papers had new places to lie, and even glass shards littered the floor. The country girl did not apologize. She only turned on her heel, walked through the door, went down the steps, and travelled back to the hospital wing.

Harry followed obediently, brewing on the headmaster and the way he did things: he hadn't even been angry with the mess, and if he had seen correctly – the old man had been hiding a smile just before he left through the door. As she was farther away, he listened at her faint footfalls and followed her. In the infirmary he sat across from Dante before she waved her wand to give them privacy. It had only been Hermione and Ron in there, but the country witch was in no mood to lay eyes on the brunette. Instead, she rested, and after making sure Harry's breathing slowed to a slumbering sigh, she too fell to exhaustion.

The one thing she had wanted to ask had never left her lips during her fit in the headmaster's office: why him? Why Harry Potter? Why my brother?

In all honesty it was everything to her; Dumbledore hadn't been around when he was needed during the first two years, so what made her think he would have been helpful their third year? He was available when it suited him and his time, but once things got hairy, she was the one trying to save her brother and really, the school and kind of the wizarding world as well. And then it was perfectly clear the old man was hiding something, his own words proved it: he wasn't ready. Harry wasn't _ready_ to hear the truth. What bullshit was that?

Dante blinked at the plate before her, Kreacher must have set it down there, as the question echoed through her mind. She hated those questions, but couldn't help but want the answer desperately. Her mind drifted to the journal in their room, the little notebook that held a lot of pieces to some grand puzzle she couldn't see yet. Harry knew about it of course, but he never pried.

She took a glance at her brother across from her. He was laughing at something Sirius was saying that she could only associate with James, Harry's birth father, and grinned. The way the man carried on, Harry was a spitting image of his father, except his eyes – Sirius proudly says his eyes are just like Lily's. Dante couldn't help but think her brother was a good-looking boy. Black hair that didn't like being messed with, beautiful wide, green eyes, tall and lean bodied, with a grin that could make a girl melt. Yep, Dante knew her brother broke hearts during school, but he didn't pay girls a lick of attention.

Dante frowned slightly: he never really cared about girls except Hermione.

"What's up?"

She looked up again to see Harry frowning at her.

"Oh, nothing, just thought of something. Nothing really," she said, turning her frown to a small smile. "So…when we gonna go out again?" She looked between the two across from her and her smile grew. She popped a grape into her mouth and hollered a thank you to Kreacher.

"Well…I was thinking we could tonight if you wanted," Sirius answered. "Maybe Buckbeak can get a few hours out as well, if we're lucky."

"Sounds good," Dante replied with a nod and stood up. She grabbed her plate and cup and smiled to them. "I'm gonna hit the library a bit."

On her way she stopped to grab her second wand and notebook and finally turned to the double doors. With a little nudge she walked into the tall room. She loved the library; one of her favorite rooms in any house. The small study back at her parents' place had shelves of books she used during her home-schooling with a small one holding her texts from her Hogwarts years. This one, at Number 12, had fourteen foot walls full of shelves stuffed with books, and a balcony to another level of about twelve feet. There were couches and chairs before a fireplace, a nice working desk, and to the right there was a closet that held a few things for potion-making.

Sirius was still in the process of making one of the spare rooms a cauldron room, as he was calling it; a room dedicated to potions and alchemy is just what the wizard needed. Dante walked to the left to her own little shelf and pulled a few leather-bound texts before plopping down at the desk. She had found an interesting read about family lines and lineage and read all she could in her spare time with her journal ready for notes.

Slowly her fingers leafed through her scribbles, skimming over the key words she had underlined, before finding the page she wanted. There she had notes from an old fairy tale she had read out of her own purchase at Flourish and Blotts. She smiled at the memory. That had been her first trip to Diagon Alley and while she walked around the bookstore, that very book had fallen off the shelf behind her, as if wanting her to find it.

Down on the first floor Sirius and Harry were relaxing in front of the sitting room fireplace in their chairs. Harry was retelling the story of Dante's surprise gift at the end of second year.

"I had no idea! She's full of surprises, that much is sure," Harry said with a laugh. "She just handed me a vial and said 'drink up' so I did."

"Did she know? What you would become?"  
"No," Harry answered, looking into the fire in remembrance.

_"Apparently animangus forms are what you're s'pose to be. I wanted to be a type of bird, and so I became a phoenix, but I doubt you wanted to be…this? Unless you had this in mind?"_

_ "Not at all, I had no idea."_

_ "Well, turn back, just like I taught you. You'll get the hang of it when we're out and practicing more."_

"The first time had been a bit painful…and of course absolutely weird," Harry added.

_"You're amazing, Harry. You're like a wolf, but not really. You have huge paws - look at them - and a big fluff of hair here on your chest. You have a tail like a bobcat, and ears like one too. But your head…it's huge like a wolf. And your snout is a bit odd…open your mouth. Yeah…huge canines and a nice set of chompers."_

"So when did you find out your strange cloaking device?" Sirius asked from his seat.

"That was the next day. I was a light brown while we ran around the ranch, and then later at night I was black."

"I can't believe as smart as she is she couldn't figure out how to keep the wands on your persons," Sirius added with a laugh.

"I know! But you took care of that for us."

"Anything for fellow Marauders, pup. And I even learned a few tricks from you two."

"Yeah, it's a great bit of help, huh?"

"Most definitely," Sirius agreed with a nod. "I was unaware with a bit of practice I could tap into my animangus attributes."

"Dante found that little trick. She always snuck out during second year and by third year she was a pro at using her phoenix eyes and hearing."

"You seriously had no idea?"

"No," Harry answered with a shake of his head. "Not until she finally told me in the hospital wing. Dumbledore knows, I think, but apparently he doesn't mind her breaking so many rules."

"And being an unregistered animangus is a big no-no," Sirius added.

"Why do you think that is? Why do you think he lets her get away with so much, I know he has his eyes and ears everywhere in that castle."

"I'm not sure, pup, he's an old man with strange ways. He knew about us four back in school, he had to have known. Especially with Lupin the way he was…."

"Lupin's a good man."

"Dumbledore is too, Dante just hasn't seen that yet. Maybe she never will. Like I said, he's an old man and he's seen a lot in his years. Just remember, he always has a reason for doing the things he does."

"Even if that means letting an innocent man take the fall?"

Harry and Sirius hadn't heard the girl approach them and turned swiftly to look at the doorway. Dante joined them, sitting in her own plush chair as the other two were in theirs. It was there, in front of the fire in the common room-like lounge area, that they all three could sit and discuss anything and everything. Sirius sat in the middle in his black chair, Harry to his right in his red one, and Dante on the left with the yellow chair as her own.

"I've forgiven him for that," Sirius answered her, looking from her to the fire again.

"Yes, but I haven't," Dante said.

"Neither have I," Harry added.

"One day you'll see. What's done in the dark will come to the light."

The three sat there in silence, all thinking the same thing: they never discussed Sirius' imprisonment; it was too depressing to make an issue. The only focus they had on the matter was trying to locate Peter Pettigrew, the real rat.

"We've had a lot of fun here, it's a shame school will be starting so soon."

"Yes, well, I'll see you guys off as Padfoot," Sirius answered lightly, not wanting to spoil the good mood.

"We promised our parents we would go to the cottage for a few days before we went off. We still haven't gone to Diagon Alley even."

None of them wanted to leave the other, but the kids needed to finish their schooling and there was no argument. Now that the threat of an escaped convict was no longer looming over Harry, they were all looking forward to a normal school year. Of course, Dante and Harry had no idea what "normal" was…but they were excited nonetheless. As long as they were together, nothing could get too far out of hand. And with Sirius promising to check in on them, there was hardly a thing that could go wrong for them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I notice a lot of you all have read up on the last adventures of Dante. I hope you all enjoy this story as well and add this title to your favorites as well. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Up you lazy pups! You've got mail!"

Dante yawned obnoxiously at Sirius for waking them so early. Harry only grumbled and turned over to hide under the blankets. Soon his sister was under them as well, wanting to shield her eyes from the bright morning light Sirius let in from the far window. She cursed the bright walls, not for the first time, and Harry laughed.

"It was your idea to have yellow and green walls," Harry said just as Sirius pulled the blankets from the bed.

"Seriously, mail," he said again, tossing the envelope onto the bed between them. "And I like the yellow and green…in fact, I like all of the colors in the house. You can't deny we had fun remodeling."

"Yellow, green, black and a bit of blue here and there…yeah…we did good," Dante said as she looked around the bedroom. "Who's it from?" she asked through a yawn.

"Weasley clan apparently," Harry said as he glanced over the letter. "An invitation to the World Quidditch Cup-no way!"

"What?" Dante snatched the letter from his hands in excitement. "No way!" she repeated, smiling widely. "This is amazing!" She quickly snatched the quill Harry and had found and scribbled a reply. "Here, Bart!"

"I'll send him out," Harry said beside her, taking Bart and opening the window. "Go to the Burrow, Bart, see ya," after closing the window he smiled at his sister. "We're going to our first ever Quidditch match!"

"I know! This is amazing! Let's get packing!"

As the two siblings threw some clothes into their bags Sirius sat on the bed talking just as excitedly as they were. He told them to wash up and he would have some lunch ready when they were finished before popping out of the room. As always, Dante beat Harry to the bathroom and started singing at the top of her lungs. Between showering and dressing they discussed their expectations, both unsure of what the plans were. After grabbing their wands and their bags they ran down the stairs to the kitchen. They said their goodbyes shortly after, promising to return as soon as they got back, and flooed to their Tennessee home.

Dan and Lesta woke to the sound of their excited children singing and running up the stairs to their room nearly after six in the morning. After calming them down and leading them to the kitchen they sat at the table to discuss the invite. Of course, they said it was perfectly fine to accept the invitation and after catching up a bit, the kids were off again, this time flooing to another house. As soon as they stepped through the fireplace they were tackled by a flurry of red.

"Harry!"

"Captain!"

"Boys!"

"Ron!"

"They're here!"

"We're here!"

"Quidditch!"

The siblings were crushed by Molly Weasley's hugs and ushered into the kitchen for a snack. Everyone was excited and Dante demanded a tour of the home. As they left the living room Dante saw the walls were covered in photos of the many Weasley children during their lives, along with Molly and Arthur. It was a mis-matched room with a homey feel and Dante couldn't help but smile. It was nothing like their own two homes, but it was comfortable nonetheless. Next they passed through the kitchen and its self-cleaning charms to climb the staircase. A grandfather clock stood with each Weasley featured on the face. The stairs led to different doors, each a different color, and finally after hearing an odd noise, Dante finally got to meet the infamous attic ghoul she had heard about from the twins.

They were led through a trapdoor and walked out onto the roof of the Burrow. The sun was just beginning to set, making a lake down the hill sparkle like a puddle of diamonds. There were fields surrounding their home and in the distance were other structures: other wizarding homes Dante guessed. Her attention was drawn elsewhere, though, when she saw some skittering in the garden. The twins told her of the garden gnomes and she immediately ran down to see them closer.

As it turned out, having so many live under the same roof, there was a lot of food prepared for meals. Supper had been a wonderful time to catch up and when Arthur arrived, Dante was soon informing the muggle-loving man a rubber duck held many purposes. Harry only laughed at his sister and corrected her every point about the bathtub toy to be sure the man did not take her too seriously. Arthur had gasped at Dante's recollection when she was seven, saying her duck tried to eat her mermaid, but G.I. Joe had saved the day and cut the duck up to eat at their wedding feast. Harry only slapped his head in defeat and continued eating, promising himself he would explain everything to the man later. About that time Hermione showed up, also having been invited to the match, and joined them in their stories.

Whereas Dante kept in touch with her favorite twins, Harry had not replied to any of the brunette's emails. As far as the country witch was concerned, the know-it-all had a lot of ass kissing to do. In her eyes, it served the other witch right for acting the way she did the previous year. Of course, she didn't tell Harry such things, but he knew the gist of her thoughts anyway. Dante decided it was perhaps Ron's attempt to reinstate friendship between the two. After clearing the kitchen the sleeping arrangements were made: Harry and Dante took Bill's old room and Hermione shacked up with Ginny. It was an early end to the evening, but by the time Arthur made the rounds to wake them all up, they were glad; the sun had yet to rise when they were getting around for their journey.

Dante and Harry couldn't help but watch and laugh at the morning activities; Fred and George gave Ron a hard time getting around, telling him no amount of mirror time could help him look any better, Ginny had used a fierce Bat Bogey hex on Fred to get her own time in the upstairs loo which she yelled she had claimed for the past two years, and Hermione scurried down the stairs to use Arthur and Molly's own personal bathroom. Eventually all the riled children, thanks to Fred, George, and Dante, were scurried out the door after Arthur with a care package Molly had made for them all.

It was a relatively quiet trot to the hill beyond their boundaries since everyone was munching on muffins, freshly baked bread, and sausage links. Upon reaching the top of the grassy slope Dante and Harry stood and looked around. It was a beautiful piece of land they murmured, and took in the fresh breeze. They were going to arrive at the stadium by portkey, they were told, as the sun started to peak over the horizon to say good morning. The two siblings looked warily at the well-worn and seemingly forgotten boot in the grass, silently agreeing they were hesitant of what would happen when it was time to leave; they had just gotten used to flooing, and somehow they knew travel by portkey would be completely different.

A faint, almost nonexistent crackle reached Dante's ears and she looked to her left, seeing Harry also looking, and saw two figures pop into the field. A crack sounded before voices drifted up to the Weasley party. Arthur murmured an approval and greeted the newcomers; two men, one looking about Arthur's age and another about a year or so older than Dante. After listening in she found it was a fellow Ministry worker and his son, Cedric Diggory. The two men made small talk while the Gryffindors spoke with the Hufflepuff Quidditch Chaser.

"You're in Wood's year," Dante commented.

"What are we?"

"Shredded Blast-Ended Skrewts?"

"Honestly, you made us feel as worthless as that tiny piece of skin keeping Nick's head from floating off," George huffed.

"Oh, shush, you two know you'll never be replaced," Dante said with a mock frown and then turned back to Cedric. "You're going down this year, Diggory, be sure to warn your teammates."

"Actually, there won't be any Quidditch at Hogwarts this year," Mr. Diggory commented from his other conversation, which he returned to, ignoring the looks of shock on the Gryffindor faces.

"Hogwarts is hosting an event this year," Cedric said quickly, seeing the looks of outrage. "It will take up unexpected time, so Quidditch will resume the following year."

The conversation was then cut short at Arthur's instruction to grab ahold of the beyond-retired boot. A slow motion feeling fell over Dante; her body seemed to have stopped upon contact with the old leather, before seemingly stretch left and right at the same time. Her body then took a tornado-like manner. Before she could think about it anymore her body was thrust from the spot and thrown onto the dirt-covered ground. The twins helped her up so she could pat away the dust as she looked around. It seemed they landed in the midst of a wizard campsite; tents upon waves of tents littered the hillsides. She repositioned her pack and helped Harry with his before they followed their entourage. Some sites she noticed had picket fences, or a small flower garden, one she saw had a porch, while others held various other characteristics, such as chimneys. To her right she found the gigantic stadium with barely visible goal hoops rising into the air. Her wondrous gaze was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here?"

"Olive!" Dante yelled, spinning to meet the boy and embrace him. "I'm definitely not shocked to see you here, the sport seems to run in your blood. Where are you stationed?"

"Right next to you it seems," he replied as his blush disappeared.

"Fantastic, how long have you been here?" she asked as she helped with setting up the camp.

"It seems I'll have to wait for Dad to return for a fire…" Ginny mumbled.

"Why?" Dante asked, looking for Arthur and finding him leaving with Mr. Diggory.

"I was hoping to get this morning chill out of my bones," she answered.

"Oh, well, I'll be right back," she told the youngest Weasley. "Come with, Olive?"

"Sure," he replied, following the blonde through the maze of tents. "So, anyway, I've been here since yesterday. I love being outdoors and decided to come early with my father."

"I love the outdoors as well," Dante agreed as she began loading her companion's arms with small branches. She had found a small patch of trees just outside the tents and figured she had good chances. "Sometimes I get uncomfortable being in the castle so much during term."

The two began discussing their summers and were soon unloading their finding at the Weasley tent. The other kids had returned and watched as Harry joined her on the ground, placing the dried wood in a pile and arranging them. Dante reached into her pocket, grabbed a lighter, and soon a small stream of smoke was lifting into the air.

"Just a few moments and you'll have some heat, Ginny," Dante said with a satisfied smile.

"It's clear you don't come from a wizarding family, Dante," Ron said, staring at the small fire with fascination.

"You forget us muggles can be quite independent of magic, huh?" She laughed at the kids and then greeted Arthur as he strolled in.

"We're all registered. Another few hours before the match starts, you might as well go mingle," he told the small collection of kids with a smile.

"I'll take that," Harry said with a nod, looking to his sister and seeing she agreed.

All the siblings, Hermione, and Oliver made their way around the area, talking to witches and wizards along with a few schoolmates as they took in the sites. Small shops were set up all around selling banners, figurines, posters, snacks, and chances to win prizes. A few hours later they returned to change for the match; Bulgaria and Ireland had been the main topic all day and the kids had seen a few heated debates, though most Ireland fans were camped at the other side from the opposing supporters.

Dante listened intently to Oliver retell past matches he had been to and found herself admiring the way his eyes lit up when he discussed his favorite thing in the world. She gave him all her attention as they made their way to the stadium with the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, and Oliver's father. They were separated though, and bid farewell until after the match.

Soon after, the teams were introduced. It was Harry, Dante, and Hermione's first actual Quidditch match outside of school but everyone was acting as they were; yells and cheers echoed and shook throughout the stadium as if it was everyone's first time. If it hadn't been for the enforcing charms to stable the stands the stadium would have crumbled at the collected energy. It would have been clear to even a toddler that this event was beyond important and demanding.

Dante looked at Harry and squeezed his hand with a bright smile. She adored chaos such as the moment she was standing and she could tell he was excited for the opportunity as well. They turned their attention to the pitch and watched the captains shake hands. It was going to be a night they would never forget, she could feel it. The quaffle was tossed and the game began. The cheers rose another octave and Dante found her lungs strained at her own yelling. Yes, it was going to be a memorable night.


End file.
